


The Cat's Meow

by QuitePuzzledIAm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat's pov, Fluff, Innuendo to Explicit Content, Kissing, M/M, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/pseuds/QuitePuzzledIAm
Summary: Momo, the ultimate kitty, has a story of her own to tellVERY SHORT MY ENTITIES WARNING IF YOU WANTED A LONG FIC THIS IS NOT WHAT YOURE LOOKING FORjust a soft little oneshot made up after schoollike seriously school just ended
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> well well well look who's here
> 
> we got the usuals
> 
> we got the newbies
> 
> and we have moi, Author-chan.
> 
> greetings, entities, another small window into the private world of KuroKen and a hint.... just a hint of IwaOi

Momo knew that she was an important figure in her owner’s life. Not only was she smart and understanding, she was also quite the comfort cat. For the longest time, it was just Kenma, Momo, and the handsome brunette. 

She always sensed something hovering around Kenma, though. It was bitter, yet hollow. Her owner was lonely. Always lonely, even though he talked to a strange device every so often. Momo prided herself on knowing Kenma better than anyone, and being Kenma’s number one best friend. So when the rare occasion came along, the times when Kenma collapsed onto the bed and cried and sniffed and had a dull gloom descending upon him, Momo was there. Momo was there to paw at his face and purr comfortingly, and it always worked. Momo and Kenma. It was always this way, ever since Momo was a kitten. 

Then Kuroo came in. 

And Kuroo took over. Kuroo was the one who held Kenma and rocked him back and forth, Kuroo was the reason Kenma sometimes left for hours on end, and Momo didn’t like this. She liked the idea of Kenma finally finding someone and she had nothing against Kuroo, but there was a lingering fear in the back of her little cat brain that Kenma was going to get hurt, and his heart was going to be broken one day. 

One sunny afternoon, Momo found Kenma and Kuroo in the living room. She stalked over to the two of them, curled up against each other on the couch. Momo meowed loudly, and Kenma looked down. 

“There’s room for plenty, girl,” Kenma patted the space between him and Kuroo. Momo leapt onto the couch, glared at Kuroo, turned her nose up, and pointedly plopped down on the other side of Kenma. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kenma rubbed between her ears, and Momo let out a happy purr. 

Then she remembered she had to make a point and she, with great difficulty, leaned away from Kenma’s hand. 

“Momo?” Kenma asked. Momo felt her tail lash and she twitched her nose. 

“Is she okay?” Kuroo’s voice came from behind her. Momo turned around, made her way across their laps, and stopped in front of Kuroo, looking at him intensely. “Heya, girlie!” Kuroo beamed, running a hand down her back. Momo reared onto her back paws and promptly swatted Kuroo in the face. “Ow-”

“Momo!” Kenma yelled, the sound making Momo fall back onto all fours and turn toward her owner. “Don’t hit Kuroo!”

Momo felt Kuroo shake, and she turned to see Kuroo laughing, his head thrown back and the sound bubbling up from within him. She glanced at Kenma to see her owner grinning, too, behind his curtain of bleached hair.

“Your cat’s the best, kitten,” Kuroo gasped, finally recovering from his laughing fit. 

“She’s just a diva,” Kenma shook his head. Momo didn’t know what a diva was, but she assumed it was good. She held her head high with her nose to the sky and pranced back to her spot next to Kenma, making sure to flick her tail in Kuroo’s face. 

“Momo, cut it out,” Kenma tapped her nose. Momo sneezed. “Kuroo can’t take any more of your sass.”

Good. Kuroo was supposed to get the point. Momo blinked and stretched. 

“Her name deceives her. Peaches should be sweet, not salty,” Kenma laughed. Kuroo grinned and brushed a kiss onto Kenma’s forehead, causing Kenma to turn a strange shade of pink. Momo found out that her humans did this whenever they liked something. The pretty brunette rarely turned red, but his commanding yet gentle partner did, when the handsome one leaned over to whisper something in his ear slyly. 

Momo didn’t care for names that much. Kenma was obvious, he was her owner and she loved him very much. Kuroo’s name was only discovered when Kenma started talking about him, which morphed into all the time. Momo knew the brunette’s name, Oikawa, but not his partner’s. She liked the partner, though, since while he was strong and looked scary, he pet Momo every time he came over and his hands made Momo feel very secure. 

Momo looked back at the pair of them. Kenma had now shuffled away so he was facing Kuroo, and their faces were smushed together. Momo knew the drill. They were doing something called kissing, and whenever they did it, a sweet smell radiated off of the two of them and Momo had to walk away just to breathe properly. She would have found it gross if she hadn’t seen some of the kissing Oikawa and his partner did. While Kenma and Kuroo’s kissing was usually soft and gentle with fluttering caresses, Momo knew that Oikawa didn’t like gentleness. So his and his partner’s kissing was mostly tongue and teeth and fire in their veins, Oikawa ending up making strange noises that prompted the partner to push the two of them into the bedroom. At least they had the decency to lock the door. 

Momo hmph-ed and leapt off the couch, making her way to Oikawa’s room. Kenma would be done soon, but she was glad that the brunette was here. Whenever Kenma and Kuroo were kissing, she always had Oikawa to go to. And Oikawa had been called a diva by Kenma as well, so she assumed they had much in common. The door was open, and she nudged her way in. 

“Ah, Momo!” Oikawa scooped her up into his arms and scratched her ears gently, making her close her eyes and purr in satisfaction. 

“Hey, Momo,” Oikawa’s partner greeted. He was sitting on the bed and scrolling through what humans called a “phone.” Utter rubbish is what Momo thought it was. Kenma was already glued to a computer most of the time anyway. 

Momo meowed in greeting and Oikawa set her down. 

“Ken-chan and Kuroo-chan are making out right now,” Oikawa told the partner. 

“I didn’t need to know that, Shittykawa,” his partner sighed, but a smile crept across his face. 

“They’re super cute together!” Oikawa gushed, flopping down onto the bed and resting his head in the partner’s lap. 

“I agree,” his partner set down the phone and ran a hand through Oikawa’s perfect locks. “But don’t spy on them, that’s weird.”

“It’s my place,” Oikawa argued. 

“It’s actually Kenma-san’s place,” his partner shot back. Momo jumped onto Oikawa’s chest and batted at his hair as well. 

“Why are both of you ruining my gorgeous hair?” Oikawa whined. 

“You should see yourself when you wake up,” the partner snickered, petting Momo with one hand and teasing Oikawa’s hair with the other. “It’s like a whole tornado ran through your head.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. Momo knew that this was what Oikawa called his partner, but she never got to know what the real name was. 

“Do you think Kuroo-san’s a good guy?” the partner asked, his voice becoming quiet. Momo leaned in. Oikawa’s advice was always on point. 

“Hm? Well, yeah! He’s nice and kind and very sweet to Ken-chan!” Oikawa smiled. Momo tilted her head.  _ But what if Kuroo isn’t? What if he hurts Kenma? Answer my questions, brunette!  _ Momo thought furiously. 

“I know that, but I just wanted to get your perspective,” his partner hummed. Oikawa smirked, a lopsided but perfect smile that spread from ear to ear. 

“Iwa-chan considers me,” Oikawa giggled. The partner scoffed. 

“Of course I consider you, you’re my boyfriend.”

“But I’m also Shittykawa,” Oikawa retaliated, reaching up to stroke Momo’s head. 

“But you’re also Tooru,” the partner shrugged. 

“I’m only Tooru when we fuck,” Oikawa grinned cheekily, and the partner poked his stomach, making Oikawa shriek with laughter. Momo jumped at the noise, then shook her head and made her way out of the room, with Oikawa’s giggles and the partner’s deep voice escorting her out. 

She padded back to the living room and found that Kenma and Kuroo had finally stopped kissing, instead Kenma’s head was now on Kuroo’s shoulder and he was playing on his favorite device, Kuroo watching intently. Momo climbed next to Kenma and he raised his arms, offering Momo a spot on his lap as he continued to stare at the screen. Momo slipped between the space and settled down onto his thighs, rubbing her cheek against his stomach. 

“If I were smaller, I’d be doing the same thing Momo’s doing,” Kuroo whispered quietly. Kenma didn’t like loud noises when he was playing a game, and Kuroo knew this. 

“I could always do it with you,” Kenma muttered back, eyes not leaving the game. “I’m small… kinda.”

“You’re very tiny, kitten,” Kuroo rested his head on Kenma’s. 

“I’m not that tiny,” Kenma wrinkled his nose. Momo found that there was another space, right on Kuroo’s lap that she could sit on. And Kuroo was wearing a hoodie. Momo loved the feeling of hoodies. 

She was at a crossroads. Momo could either uphold her honor and stay loyal to her owner… or she could sit on the suspicious enemy’s lap. And the lap looked comfortable. Momo’s cat brain was working as she glared at the spot ferociously. She wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t do it. She-

She did it. Momo ended up swearing that she still didn’t trust Kuroo but she climbed into his lap anyway. Kuroo let out a small chuckle and pet her ears fondly. Momo made sure not to rub her cheek against him and settled down, paws tucked neatly under her body. She closed her eyes. It was warm. And soft… and she could feel her head tipping forward. 

_ Just this once. Just this.. _ . 

Momo fell asleep on Kuroo’s lap, his hand stroking her sides and the quiet sound of gunfire and Kenma’s occasional short curse word lulling her to a nap. 


End file.
